


Can You Feel The Love

by Kartt, shipseverycharactersandwritefanfic



Series: Gender Fluid T Jeffs [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, James gets hella drunk, Other, They go to some strip clubs, because he's a light weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartt/pseuds/Kartt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipseverycharactersandwritefanfic/pseuds/shipseverycharactersandwritefanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The planning of the wedding and the having of the bachelor parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So shipseverycharactersandwritefanfic and I decided to do a collab :DD

James awoke to the sound of typing and the slight glare of a laptop screen. Grumbling, he rolls onto his side facing the source: Thomas. "Love what are you doing?" His voice is gravely, still thick with sleep.

Thomas hums, finishing whatever they were typing before turning their attention to their fiancé. "Sorry, couldn't sleep so I decided to do some research for the wedding."

James sits up, wrapping his arms around their waist and smiling. He shifts so he's able to see the screen while resting against their chest. When his eyes adjust to the light of the screen, he can see what they're researching: venues.

He lazily watches the different venues scroll by, until one catches his interest. "Could you go back up for me Princess?" He straightens himself, interested. Thomas hums and scrolls back up until James pokes the screen. "Can we check this one out?" It's a small church surrounded by a half circle of lush forest. There are photos of the church during every season and a small background paragraph of the church.

"I think it's gorgeous. What do you think Princess?" He moves so he's looking up at them.

Thomas’s smile brightens as they looked at the location of the place. ‘It’s so beautiful”, they thought in their mind. They nodded their head at James and a twinkle sparkled in Thomas’s eyes.

James cuddles closer to them, planting a kiss on their jaw. "We should see when they have an opening to check it out." After clicking around for a few minutes they scheduled a meeting for later in the day.

Content, James plucked the laptop out of Thomas' lap placing it on the bedside table. He stretches and yawns before pulling Thomas closer to him.

Thomas laid down on their fiancé’s shoulder and asked him some questions.

“Who’s going to be your groomsmen”. They knew out of the blue that James’s best woman would be Dolly. Dolly and James had been best friends for years, and till this day Thomas will never know why their fiancé dated them instead of Dolly. But they shrugged it off as it is.

James hummed, "I don't really know," He tilts his head so it's resting on theirs. "I was thinking Alexander and Aaron?"

Thomas makes a face, lifting his head "Why Alexander of all the people you know? Burr I understand, but Hamilton?"

James chuckles, kissing their cheek. "We're not best friends or anything love, but when you work right next to someone you get pretty close to them." Thomas mumbles something under their breath. Pulling them closer, James asks "What about you love? Who's in your party?"

Thomas instantly responded back, “Well of course my maid of honor would be Lafayette and my bridesmaids are the Schuyler sisters”. They see James pulling their body towards him and ended a short make out session, but after that a small little yawn escaped from their mouth.

James eye catches the clock, reading '1:24 AM'. "Maybe we should get some sleep love, we have a place to be later and I don't want to be the one to deal with you all tired and grumpy." He laughs as he pulls Thomas down with him, wrapping the blankets around them both like a burrito. He pulls them as close to himself as possible, relishing in the warmth of their body as they bury their face into his neck. "Night Princess," he yawns, "I love you." He kisses the top of Thomas' head.

Thomas mumbled back and smiled.

.........

The alarm clock woke the couple in an instant second, and Thomas groaned attempting to go back to sleep. James just chuckled and tried to his fiancée wake back up.

“Please Jemmy, five more minutes”, they said whining and putting their head on the pillow.

James laughs as he tugs the blanket off of Thomas. "Come on love we're looking at the venue at noon and it's 9:30 now." Thomas grumbles and rolls over. "Come on Princess I still need to make breakfast and get dressed and you still need to shower and get dressed."

“Fine”, Thomas complained as they got up to go to the bathroom to take a shower. As they got into the shower, the hot water surely woke them up in a good way. They heard music in the background, ‘Probably James playing his music while making breakfast’, they thought as they shook their head.

James had plugged his phone into the speaker hitting shuffle on his Pandora before getting to work on breakfast. James sang and swayed to each song while making the pancakes and bacon, eyes lighting up when 'Can You Feel the Love' came on.

Thomas got out of the shower and felt a bit more feminine today. They decided they were going to wear a red dress with a small black belt around the waist, put on a light red lipstick and grabbed their favorite high heel shoes and headed off downstairs.

“Morning honeybun”, they said as they kissed James’s cheek and see the red lipstick stain stuck on his cheek. They giggled.

James smiles at his giggling fiancé, wiping at his cheek. "Morning my dearest." He flips the last pancake before turning off the stove and reaching for Thomas. He places his hands on their waist, while theirs wrapped around his neck. James smiles and starts to sway to the melody before singing quietly.

"And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best"

He dances them around the kitchen, stealing kisses as he went. After the song had ended, James rests his head on Thomas' chest hearing their heartbeat. "I love you my dearest, I love you so much." He hugs them tighter.

Thomas smiles as they rub James’s hair.

“I love you too, my future husband”.

The couple finished up their breakfast, locked the door and headed off to the car, holding hands. They got into the car and James started the car.


	2. Chapter 2

The location of the church was an hour drive but that didn’t matter when they entertained each other and flirt with one another every once in a while. They arrived at the church, and Thomas’s heart stopped when they saw the gorgeous scenery. Reality came back to them when James opened the door for Thomas.

"Are you ready to see where we'll be married Princess?"

“I’m coming”, they said as they followed James.

The door was open, entering a warm smile from the pastor.

“Welcome. Are you two my next appointment for 12:00?”

"Yes sir," James reaches to shake the pastor's hand, "I'm James and this is my fiancé Thomas." He wraps an arm around their waist, smiling up at them.

“Well I’m Pastor Charles, and we are glad to see you. We accept anyone in this church”, the pastor said as he saw his wife walking in.

Thomas smiles in that respond and bundled with a lot of questions, most of the questions were answered. But one question made them think.

“Are your parents coming to the wedding?”

Thomas froze on that question. They couldn’t move, everything around the world just stopped.

James clenched his jaw and pulled Thomas tighter against him. "Only mine will be able to attend.." He looks up at Thomas, seeing only a blank stare as their breath quickened. He knew these were the signs that they were going to have a panic attack. Reacting quickly, he excuses them for a moment before tugging Thomas outside with him. He sits them down on a bench and takes their face in his hands.

"Thomas, Thomas honey can you hear me? I need you to try and copy my breathing, can you do that love? Here," he takes their hand and places it on his chest. "Copy me ok?" He inhaled for eight seconds held for four and exhaled for eight seconds.

Thomas copied James’s tactic and was able to calm down. They started to blink and shake their head.

“Sorry I blacked out on you, James. I didn’t mean to.” They were trying to hold in their tears and pretending to smile. But James knows everything about them, so they knew that scheme wasn’t going to work.

James' brows furrow. "There's no need to apologize love, are you alright? Do you want to rest out here? Go home?" He grabs their hands gently, a worried look on his face.

“Oh no, don’t worry about it Jemmy. I’ll be just fine. Come on let’s just go back inside and prepare for the wedding”, they said as they quickly got up and basically ran back to the church.

James watches Thomas run back into the church, concern washes over him.

James follows along with his fiancée, and look at them in a worried concern. But Thomas still plastered a smile and continue with talking with the pastor and his wife, ignoring James’s glare.

They discussed everything they need to know, when they need to be here to practice the wedding and the actual date for the wedding.

“Remember after you two are married, you need to come to me and sign your marriage certificates”, the pastor’s wife said.

The couple nodded their heads and thank them for everything.

. . . . .

Thomas laid down on the couch, watching television. When they saw that James was coming downstairs, wearing the proper attire. They smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

“Where are you going”, they asked curiously and gesturing a hug.

James leans down, smiling, engulfing Thomas in his arms. 'They seem to be feeling better, thank god.'

"I'm heading out to meet Alexander and Aaron, Dolly already text me saying she'd be my best women even though I didn't ask yet," he chuckles at his friend’s antics "so now I've got to ask them to be my groomsmen."

“Oh yeah I forgot you were going to see “him”, Thomas said as he rolled his eyes. They kissed James’s cheek and lips before they left.

He laughs at Thomas' tone before kissing them. "You act like he's Voldemort 'he who shall not be named'." He kisses Thomas one last time before grabbing his keys and stepping out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

James had invited the two men to a bar down the road that is usually used for their casual business conversations. Before stepping inside he pulls out his phone.

To: Princess  
Do you want me to bring home some of the Mac n cheese for you tonight?<3

He pockets his phone and steps inside. As soon as he steps in he hears Hamilton's voice, no doubt debating something, so he follows it. He sees the two men sitting at the bar, each nursing a beer, Hamilton gesturing wildly while Burr rolls his eyes.

He smiles and takes a seat next to Alex. "Hello guys." He greets them.

"Hey look who finally decided to show! Too busy with your fiancé?" Hamilton waggles his brows.

"That's...actually what I came to discuss." James sees confusion flood Hamilton's face, and before the man can ask James is blurting it out. "Would you two be my groomsmen?!"

Hamilton chokes staring at him with wide eyes, Burr's face very much the same. He clears his throat before continuing. "You see, I'm not close to very many people and I consider you two close friends of mine..."

Aaron was the first to snap out of his confused state to answer smiling. "I'd be honored James thank you."

James turns to Alex, who is still trying to learn how to breath once more. "Alexander?"

He looks up smiling. "Of course James!" He slings an arm of James' shoulder. "So you're really doing this man? Oh I can't wait to see the look on Thomas' face when I'm standing up there ha!"

James rolls his eyes, reaching into his pocket when his phone buzzed.

From: Princess  
Yes please! <3 :*

He smiles down at the text, before getting the attention of a young waitress. "Excuse me miss but could I get the baked bacon Mac n cheese to go?"

"Sure thing, I'll have it out soon. Will that be all?" She writes the order down on her notepad, looking back to him.

"Could I also get the fish and chips platter, also to go? Thank you." He smiles as she writes it down then pockets the notepad, before heading towards the kitchen.

"So you're just gonna ask a question like that and leave as soon as you get the answer?!" Hamilton's arm is back around his shoulders.

James chuckles. "Yes, because surprisingly I would actually like to spend the night with my fiancé."

The men chat for a few more minutes before James' food arrived. He pays, says goodbye to his friends, and heads back to his car.

For the past hour or so, Thomas instantly skype with the Schuyler sisters and Lafayette. Nothing but squealing among the five friends.

“Soooo, who’s going to be your bridesmaids Thomas?”, the French accent person said as they smirked.

“The Schuyler sisters are of course my bridesmaid. You on the other hand, Laf is my maid of honor”.

The girls and Laf were speechless and reacted excitedly. Unfortunately, the skype call had to end due to the fact that is night time and Laf doesn’t want to wake up Herc nor the next neighbors. Everyone in the chat said their goodnights and they might see them in a few days.

Thomas searched some music on YouTube and found a song called “Slutty Spider”.

‘That’s a weird name for a song’, they thought as they clicked onto the video. They did not except that the song was soothing, and now fell in love with this quirky instrumental theme song. They now plug their earphones on their ears and started to repeat the video. So much so that they didn’t even notice that James came in.

James opened the front door calling out, "Honey I'm home! And I brought food!" There's no reply. His brows furrow in confusion, he quickly hangs up his coat and toes off his shoes.

As he walks into the living room, he sees Thomas sitting of the couch, bobbing their head to a beat James can't hear. He smiles, walking towards the couch and running his fingers through their hair.

Thomas felt their hair being touched and smiled. They looked up and sees James, smiling.

. . . .

Thomas sat down on his lap, while eating their Macaroni and Cheese and watching The Lion King. When the Mufusa’s death scene, they look away and hide underneath James’s neck.

James rubs their back and kiss their temple. "It's just a movie hon, and animated movie." He pulls them from his neck and kisses their nose.

“Yeah but it’s still scary”, they said with a puppy dog face. Once the movie was over, James tells them to go to bed and he’ll be up in a minute.

Thomas puts on a tank top and their favorite boy short that worded “Princess” and brushes their teeth while James was coming upstairs, bring their laptop along with him. When Thomas came out of the bathroom, they saw James on their laptop.

“Honey, what are you doing?”

They crawled into the bed and laid their head on his shoulder, while rubbing James’s chest with their finger.

He wrapped an arm around Thomas, pulling him close, while typing with the other. "Well we've found the venue, now we need colors, flowers, dresses, suits, cake, wine, guest list, invitations, seating arrangements, blah blah blah."

Thomas hummed, snuggling deeper into James' side. "Well, Hercules, I'm sure, would be delighted to help with the wardrobe. We could go cake and wine tasting sometime soon. As for the colors I really like the idea of pastels, maybe blue and purple?"

James smiled and kissed their cheek. "Alright love, we've got the colors and maybe the wardrobe. Let's just..." He types something into the search engine. "Ah! Here we go do you have a specific place you like to go to?"

“Why do we look up wedding dress and suits?”

"Alright love, any style in particular?" Seeing Thomas shake their head, he types 'wedding dress styles' into the image search scrolling through.

Thomas stared at the different types of dress on the google site until one got their attention. But of course, they'd like to surprise James so they pretended not to be interested in the wedding dress, so next was the suits.

They point on a picture from the screen and James clicked on it.

“That looks really nice. I could imagine you wearing that babe.”

Thomas smiles and yawns.

James stares at the charcoal grey suit with a smile, he bookmarks the page before turning off the laptop. "Alright love, I think it's time for bed." He softly kisses them, tugging them down to cuddle.

“But I’m not tired”, they said as they kept yawning. James put down the laptop and turn off the lamp, falling asleep cuddling among one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight is night where the two pair separate, although they want to stay with one another and make out 24/7, they must do the traditional ways.

“I’ll miss you”, Thomas said as they hugged James tightly, trying not to let go.

James wraps his arms around their middle. "I'm going to miss you so much dear, I don't wanna let you go." He says, though it'd muffled by Thomas' chest.

“I wish I could stay lo-“, they stopped up as James started kissing their neck and trying to attempt to take off their clothing.

Thomas stopped James before they were going to stay and let him continue.

“Bye honey.”

Thomas closed the door and dragged their suitcase towards their car. As they got into the car, they saw James’s friends driving and trying to find a parking spot. Thomas smirked and drove off.

…..

James stood in the middle of the room, already missing the feeling of Thomas in his arms.

"Jimmy dear were here!" He hears Dolly call out from the front room.

"Living room!" He calls back. Seconds later there are three more people in his living room, each carrying a suitcase.

Dolly drops her suitcase and pulls him into a hug. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

"Yeah congrats man! Your last night of freedom!" Alex claps him on the back smiling.

Dolly cuts in with, "And since its your last night of freedom, I had Alex here create an itinerary for all the strip clubs we'll be hitting tonight! Woo!"

James feels a frown forming. "I'm not too sure about that Doll..."

Alexander answers this time. "Come on James! It's tradition!"

Dolly wraps her arm around Alexander's shoulders. "Yeah Jem tradition! Besides look what I got you!" She holds up a t-shirt that is designed to look like a suit jacket, a large button pinned to the chest saying 'Groom to be'.

James takes the shirt with a sigh, knowing he wouldn't win against these two. He heads for the bathroom to change when he hears Dolly shout, "And put on those jeans that make your ass look good!"

With another sigh James changes direction, now heading to the bedroom to change. 'I hope Thomas is having fun.'

Thomas rang the doorbell as they were welcome with big hugs and smiles.

“You’re here finally, we thought we had to drag you out of your apartment”, said Peggy carrying their luggage.

Angelica and Eliza gestured them to come in and listened to their plans.

“Since it’s your last night being an independent, we should head off to a strip club. Angelica suggest we all go to three or four strip clubs”, Eliza said with a wink on her face.

“You’re not going to say no about this either, mon amie”, Laf put their hand on their hips. Thomas smirked at their friends.

“Why were you guys think I would say no?”

The girls squeal and tell Thomas to change into your hottest clothes you have, and Laf follows to do their make-up.

. . . . . . .

Lafayette looked at Thomas, they seemed so quiet. Usually they would start off a conversation, but no. Not a peep from them.

“Mon amie, are you alright?”

They nodded their heads and responded.

“I’m just nervous. What if everything goes wrong in this wedding?”

“Nothing will go wrong, you’re so beautiful. James is lucky to have you his bride to be.”

They both smiled on that sentence and nodded. Lafayette put on a dash more makeup on her before they looked back. Laf gasped.

“What’s wrong?”, Thomas said.

“You look so beautiful in black, my sweet amie”, Laf said, turning their chair around to show a mirror.

. . . . . . .

The Schuyler sisters kept waiting on Laf and Thomas, and saw black heels coming downstairs.

“Hot damn, you look so good”.

Angelica grabbed their arm and started to head off to their first stripper club. The rest of girls and Laf followed alongside the way.

James pulls out his phone before allowing himself to be dragged around the town.

To: Princess  
I love you :*

Taking a deep breath, he enters the living room where his friends were waiting. Dolly and Alex with heads bent together talking, and Aaron sitting farther away typing on his phone.

Dolly is the first to notice him in the doorway. "Alright time to get this party started!" She grabs his hand and starts tugging him out the door, the other two men following.


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling incredibly out of place in the crowded club, James shuffles closer to Dolly. She leads the party to the stage with both male and female performers. Feeling his phone buzz, James excitedly reaches for it hoping it's Thomas.

Seeing him pull out his phone, Dolly huffs. "Nope," she plucks the phone out of his hands, stuffing it in her bra knowing he won't reach for it, "tonight is about you being free. Can't do that if your texting the bride to be." She turns back to the stage, forcing James to sit in one of the chairs.

James sighs allowing her to man handle him into the chair, frowning when she caught the attention of a worker whispering to them. All of a sudden, James has a lap full of a strange man not wearing a shirt. James awkwardly lays his arms at his sides as he receives the impromptu lap dance hoping the night would be over quick, or at least, that he could get his phone back soon.

.........  
The gang have arrived at the strip club and having a good ol time. Thomas was nervous about this but was just imagining James stripping for them. That is until their phone is buzz and they checked out on their phone. Angelica looked and almost snatched the phone out of Thomas.  
“Come on T, you mustn’t text your groom-to-be. It’s bad luck.”  
“But Angie, just one text.”  
Thomas gave the puppy face and Angie couldn’t stand that face.  
“Fine. But one text! And I do mean one text.”  
They both hugged and smiled.  
Thomas texted back their lover and smile at their text. They didn’t care about the screaming and chanting in the background, their world is on that phone.  
From: Princess  
I miss you baby and I love you too. <3 I can’t wait to see you again and I get to have you all to myself.  
………

"Alright! Before we head to the next club there's one more thing we gotta do!" Dolly calls to the group, wrapping her arms around James' shoulders.

Sighing James asks, "And what's that?"

Grinning she throws her arms in the air and yells. "Body shots!"

James cringes, "Doll I'd really rather not take shots off any of you." He looks around to Alex, who is faking an offended expression, and Aaron, who's texting his wife.

"Well Jimmy that's why you won't be doing it off us." She pulls him towards the bar where the same man who gave him a lap dance is laying.

Knowing Dolly won't let him leave, or give his phone back the rest of the night, if he refuses, he sighs and agrees. Letting himself be shoved forward, he waits for the alcohol to be poured before leaning down and licking it off.

Straitening himself he looks at Dolly, silently asking to leave. Only to frown when she smiles evilly.

"One more thing," he feels Alexander and Aaron grab him, lifting him onto the bar. "Body shots must be taken off the groom to be." She lifts his shirt, bunching it under his armpits.

James can't help but laugh quietly at his friend. Laying back, he relaxes, waiting for the alcohol to be poured onto him.

............

“You’re not having fun?”, Peggy sat down next to Thomas.

Thomas shakes their head. They missed their groom-to-be, while the strip club was a traditional way to separate the couple, it weirded them out.

“Listen if this weird you out, we can stop anytime”.

They didn’t want to ruin the gangs’ fun from the look of it. Angelica and Eliza were dancing with the stripper men. Laf is enjoying and recording all the entertainment on their phone.

They giggled and shook their head.

“I don’t want to ruin all the fun, although I want to go to a cleaner strip club. This place kind of freak me out”.

Now that Peggy and Thomas looked at it, it did look a bit raunchy and pretty bad condition to be in. They both shivered and grabs the rest of the gang.

“But Peg, I was having so much.”

. . . . .

On their next journey to the strip club, it was well organized and better than the first one. But little did they know, they might have encounter someone familiar. No not someone, but a party full of four people.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing they do when they reach the club is head to the bar. Dolly is ordering them a round of drinks, when he hears a familiar voice.

Turning, he sees Lafayette standing on a table and pulling Thomas up with them. Smiling wide, James rushes over grabbing Thomas' arm.

"God I've missed you." Pulling them down, he fits their mouths together.

‘My poor baby is a little drunk’, Thomas thought and giggled as their mouth were smushed together.

As they were kissing, real life came back to them as Dolly dragged James’s arm away from him.

“No no no, you’re not supposed to see them. This is your final night of freedom.”

“Pleasee, I missed my baby”, said James whining.

Thomas and their friends giggled as they walked off to a different section of the club. Dolly smiled and appreciated of them leaving. While her and Thomas got along very well when James introduced her to them, when her mission to break the couple for one night, she will not fail her mission. She looked at James as he was tempting to push her off, while her and Alex kept holding him down.

James whined, trying to shove them both off him. "It's not fair, all I wanted to do tonight was cuddle them and watch movies and make out a little. But nooo not only to we have to be separated physically, but you," he casts an accusatory glance at Dolly, "took my phone away as well." He pouts, having been too busy ranting to realize they'd brought him to a secluded corner booth of the club, complete with optional curtains hanging on either side.

Dolly laughs at him. And Alexander comments. "James man, you're such a lightweight."

"All you've had were a few body shots." Aaron had decided to offer his two cents.

Angelica winked at Thomas.

“No wonder James texted you, he’s deeply in love with you.”

“Even though he’s drunk”, Lafayette stated.

The gang laugh and Thomas rolled their eyes.

There were no strippers and Thomas was fine by it. All they want to do is to dance on the floor and hang out with their friends for one night. One of their favorite songs played in the club.

Usher (yeah man)  
So we back in the club  
With our bodies rockin' from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie goin' back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up  
No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes

'Cause baby tonight,  
D-J got us fallin' in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight,  
D-J got us fallin' in love again  
So dance, dance,  
Like it's the last,  
Last night of your life, life  
Gon' get you right  
'Cause baby tonight,  
D-J got us fallin' in love again

James huffs, looking away from his laughing friends hoping to catch a glimpse of Thomas, and boy did he. They were out on the floor, as if it's what they were born to do, swaying and grinding to the beat of the song. He wished he could be on the dance floor with them, feeling their body move against his, he sighs.

Lafayette looked on the other side of the club and saw James gawking over Thomas dancing. They walked over, closed the curtains and kept on dancing.

. . . .

Frowning at Lafayette's actions, James reaches for a drink already on the table. Downing it in one go, he reached for another only to have his hand slapped away by Alexander.

"Hey man get your own this ones mine!" He slurs, cradling his drink protectively. 

James' mind was starting to get fuzzy with alcohol, causing his words to slur. "Look Hamilton, I have been forbidden to see my fiancé for..for the night. And if I can..can't see them I'm going to drink, like so much." His voice had started to become whiney near the end.

Dolly laughs again. "James honey, this is only the second club and you're already smashed, I think we should head home." She knew that when James was drunk he became emotional, and she didn't want to deal with a drunk emotional James in the same room as Thomas.

"Aww no c'mon it's only the second club you fuckin-!" Alexander is cut off by Aaron, not so lightly, slapping the back of his head.

"I think it would be best if we went home as well." Aaron, always calm and collected, was the most sober of the bunch. Meaning he was the one designated to lead a sniffling James, who looked as if he were trying not to cry, home. While Dolly was stuck with the whining Alexander. 

..........

Thomas was surprised that they haven’t been submitted to any alcohol. Once the song was over, they sat down and relax on one of the waterbed the club had to offer. This place isn’t too bad, but then again they missed James with his amazing kisses, his charismatic smile, his illuminated eyes, and his large di-, okay maybe they went a bit too far.

 

Meanwhile Peggy had a few drinks, but wasn’t drunk off her ass yet and hung out with Lafayette. Laf couldn’t help but snickered among her other sister, they were surprised that Peggy, the youngest was the most matured one.

 

“Please when I’m drunk off my ass, I do it at home. Not at some club, I’m at right now”, Peggy said as she rolled her eyes and enjoy watching her sisters drunk off their ass.

 

“I’m also surprised the bride-to- be is not having fun or drunk off her ass”.

 

Thomas rolled their eyes at Laf’s comment. Things went downhill after what Eliza said or more than less barked…

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE, ME AND MY SISTER ARE GOING TO SHOW… SHO.. SOME…BOOBS…. F..O..R YOU!”

 

The men in the room applauded with glee, and was ready to see the two sister bare naked.

 

“Shit!”

 

Thomas and Peggy ran off to grab the duo off the stage. Okay I think the bride-to-be had enough wacky adventures for one day, and took them to the car. While taking to the car, most of the men booed and seem to be jipped off.

“Peg….T.. I wanted to show my… tits..”, said Angie slurring her word out.

 

Well it’s too late to give them water, and they aren’t driving them back home. Peggy and Laf tried to find the keys in one of their purse, and luckily they did.


	7. Chapter 7

Once they arrived at the home of the Schuyler sisters, Peg put all of her sisters upstairs to bed. Hopefully they will recover in the morning, probably will have a hangover. But oh well.

 

Peg went back downstairs to find her two friends watching Laf’s phone some of the video they recorded earlier. She would usually defend her sisters with anything, but she lets it slide.

Thomas’s phone buzzed as one of the videos ended.

 

To: Princess<3:

Bavy I miss yiu so mucj I wisg I wad holdung u <3 :(

 

From: Princess<3

Baby, I thought you were asleep.

. . . . . .

James was finally able to steal his phone back while Dolly changed, leaving it on the counter. Giggling he typed out a message to Thomas and waits, staring at the screen, for the reply. Reading it, he types out a response.

To: Princess 

Nopw Dilly wnt let mr yet sayd wr have t o watxh mobies firdt 

James sends it, immediately trying another text.

To: Princess

C an I tel y ou a sedret 

Almost immediately there was a response.

From: Princess 

What secret, honey?

James quickly types, hearing footsteps approaching him and knowing they'd take his phone away.

To: Princess 

I do nt wnt to warch movirs wirh th em I wa nt to waych mo v ies wit h yo u im my arns :* 

........

Thomas couldn’t help but giggle. Their own fiancé.. no their own husband is drunk off his ass. They’ve never seen this side of him before. Usually he’s suaver and responsible to take care of himself and them too, but tonight was the other way around.

From: Princess <3

Aww that’s so sweet babe, but you’re gonna have to wait for a few more hours.

To: Princess

I dnt wan t to wsit 

To: Princess

I jist fuvkun wsnt u in mu arns 

To: Princess 

I ne ed y ou fuvk babu I widh u wer e hwre 

To: Princess 

I wany t o touvh u s o muvh go d bavy I wsnt t toych yo evry wher . Fe el u agaimst ne bab y g od 

They gasped in response, they never thought James could be this dirty even when drunk. Laf eventually got bored of watching the same video and decided to watch Netflix on the sisters’ plasma television. Thomas ignored the tv screen and was acknowledging more on their phone.

From: Princess<3

How did Dolly steal your phone anyway?

. . . . .

"James I said no phone!" James stares at Dolly wide eyed, before rushing into the bathroom, locking the door. 

"No!" He calls back, sitting in the tub with his knees pulled up to his chest. He smiles at his phone before typing.

To: Princess 

Sge toik it befire w e wemt to t he clibs a nd put it im her brs 

Thomas couldn’t help but smirk. So they tease him a little bit.

From: Princess<3

You poor baby, I wish I could call you and hear your sexy voice

James sighs, wishing for the same same thing. 

To: Princess 

U coyld 

From: Princess<3

My phone is about to die, my sweet. I better head off to sleep. Night babe. :*

Thomas turned off their phone and headed off to bed.

To: Princess

I lo e u toi mu deaetst <3  
. . . . .

Dolly and Alex kept banging the bathroom door while Aaron is on the phone with his wife and kid.

“James open the door, stop texting your wife/husband.”

“James I swear I’ll break this door”, said Alex pissed off and is even more drunk than ever.

"You break it you buy it." James slurs, huffing at the fact that he can no longer text his fiancé.

Alex growled at him and suddenly passes out. Dolly laughed at her friend getting knocked out, and her other friend whining about missing his bride-to-be. The only reasonable person that Dolly conversated with was Aaron, but even then he was still concern about his wife and kid more than the party. So she shrugs it off as it is, and called it a successful freedom party.

Dolly knocked on the door, softly this time.

“James, come on. I’m serious. You want to head off to bed so you can see your bride to be. I promise it won’t take long and I won’t steal your phone tonight.”

James shuffles, stumbling out of the tub and to the door. He unlocks it and opens the door, looking up sadly at Dolly. 

"It doesn't matter, they're going to bed." He sighs. 

"Oh honey, come here." She pulls him into a hug. "Do you wanna go watch some Disney movies in our underwear?" Feeling him nod agains her chest, she leads him to the living room. "Aaron can you grab Alex? He's passed out in front of the bathroom."

Looking up from his phone, Aaron sighs getting up to drag Alex into the living room. Aaron lifts a mumbling Alex on to the love seat.

"Alright clothes off!" Dolly calls, helping James take his shirt off.

"Why?!" Arron looks at them confused.

"Movie watching in our underwear with junk food and ice cream..." James slurs, trying to tug his pants down, ending um falling face down onto the couch. 

Dolly shoots Aaron a look that says 'shut up and take your clothes off' standing in only her bra and underwear. Sighing Aaron starts taking off his shirt. 

Laughing, Dolly heads to the kitchen and grabs some food: chips, candy, and ice cream.

When she re enters the living room, she sees James sitting on the couch in his boxers, next to a very awkward looking Aaron in his own boxers and an undershirt. She places all of the food onto the coffee table before sitting between them, handing James his favorite ice cream. "Chubby Hubby for the chubby hubby to be." She winks before looking at Aaron. "And you can take your pick." She leans back into the couch, opening a bag of chips, before pressing play on 'The Princess and the Frog'.


End file.
